Ignoring A Letter
by TheMisfitToy
Summary: When Bilbo doesn't answer Thorin's summons, the dwarf king goes looking for his little hobbit. Smut and fluff ensues!


I do not own The Hobbit, Middle Earth or anything associated with The Lord of the Rings nor The Hobbit franchise. First attempt at smut, be gentle. Thilbo Bagginshield

* * *

The first time Thorin and Bilbo lay together after leaving Beorn's halls, it's atop a mound of recently reclaimed treasure, deep in the heart of Erebor and its rough and frenzied with no sweet caresses and muttered confessions of love, just the sound of pleasured cries and grunts and the smell of sex. But between repairs, wars and mourning, there's been little time for 'sins of the flesh' just stolen kisses and more than one cold shower and Thorin is determined to change this, he wants to be buried up to the hilt in his burglar's tight little arse.

"Master Baggins, yer've got a letter" Bofur's cheery voice breaks the silence of the archives, where Bilbo is pouring over old tomes and scrolls, consuming the archaic knowledge within their papery depths. Bilbo nods his thanks as Bofur lays the letter upon the oak bench in front of him before heading off to see Ori.

Bilbi is so engrossed with his reading that he completely forgets the letter.

"Hello little halfling" Thorin's voice is deep and authoritative in Bilbo's ear, and the hobbit nearly falls out of his seat because he's not expecting the dwarf to be stood behind him in the archives.

"T…Thorin, what're you doing down here?" Bilbo tries to turn in his seat, but rough, calloused hands on his shoulders stop him, it's rare that Thorin is so overtly dominant with the hobbit, and it sends a jolt of arousal into the halfling's cock.

"I came to see you; you ignored my missive, so I thought it prudent to find why a subject has disobeyed a summons. To my chambers no less" Thorin's nips a slightly pointed ear and Bilbo feels his cock stiffen in his pants. Damn Thorin.

"Excuse me, I received no… Oh." Bilbo's denial is cut short when he remembers Bofur leaving a note with him earlier in the day. "I didn't realise it was from you." The confession is sheepish and his cheeks are red.

"That is of little concern now, what matters is that you and I are alone. And I intend to ravish you, right here amongst your precious books" the growl in Thorin's voice causes Bilbo to harden fully within his breeches as his head is pulled back slightly and his lips claimed in a dominating kiss of teeth and tongue.

When they break apart for air, Bilbo is determined to get back on a more even footing, the hobbit shrugs out from under Thorin's grip and turns on the backless stool to face the dwarf who has haunted his dreams for many a month, looking up at him through his lashes and biting his lip, an action that Bilbo knows the other male can't resist.

"Oh no, my king, it matters. I must make it up to you." Bilbo smirk is positively wicked as nimble fingers reach out for the strings which cover a cock that he desperately wants to taste.

Thorin's confusion is masked well, as he watches his hobbit pull down his breeches and small clothes in a fluid movement to just below his arse. He'll let his hobbit have his little display of control, because he knows that soon, Bilbo will be writhing underneath him and begging for release. The thought makes Thorin stiffen even further.

When Thorin feels something warm and wet running along the underside of his cock from head to balls and back again he gasps and looks down, seeing the little pink tongue of his burglar make its way to the head of a cock so hard it's almost painful .

"What're you…" The question is cut off by a moan as Bilbo takes the head of his penis into the warm, wet heat of his mouth which is released momentarily.

"Making it up to you" is the simple reply, and just as the king is about to ask what in the name of the Aulë he's doing, Bilbo takes him into his mouth once more, head bobbing as he takes more and more in with each movement, relaxing the muscles of his throat as he goes until he has taken the entire length. Thorin's moans and gasps as Bilbo sucks, and licks at his cock, when Bilbo hollows his cheeks the growing tightness in his balls reaches its peak and lights dance behind his eyes as he comes into his hobbit's waiting mouth, watching through half lidded eyes as he swallows every drop.

It takes several minutes for Thorin to gain coherency, and Bilbo smirks, apparently dwarves don't engage in mouth play the way hobbits and men do, the ache in his dick is almost unbearable now, and he reaches down to pull down his breeches and small clothes so he can get himself off, not thinking that Thorin would recover for a while.

He was wrong.

Even before the dwarf king is fully compos mentis, his cock is hardening –dwarves have much more stamina than men- and when he's in full control of his senses, the king is more than ready to take his burglar.

A low, seductive growl stills Bilbo's hand and as he watches as his husband's prick grow hard again he marvels at the recovery time of dwarves.

"Drop your breeches and bend yourself over that desk" Thorin commands, there's something dark and oh so thrilling in his tone that causes the hobbit to follow his lovers orders to the letter, and he stands, tugging his breeches from around his waist so they pool at his ankles before turning and bracing himself against the desk he's spent the last Aulë knows how many hours studying at.

Bilbo can vaguely hear the unscrewing of a bottle before a slick, thick finger is slid into his arse up to the knuckle and he keens wildly, thrusting himself back in an attempt to get more of the delicious burn. A short, sharp slap to his rear still him.

"You will not move, you will not make a sound, you will not _cum_ unless I tell you to. Is that understood?" Thorin bends himself over his lover so he can growl his orders into the hobbits ear.

"Yes, sir" Bilbo pants out. Pre cum dribbling from his cock which is now harder than the rock that Erebor is carved from.

When Thorin adds another finger, Bilbo has to bite his lip and rest his head against the desk so as not to make a sound. Another two are added in quick succession, and Bilbo desperately wants to order Thorin to fuck him.

Nearly whimpering from the loss of the thick fingers that've been scissoring him and preparing him for what he knows will be a fabulous fuck, his wish is granted when he feels Thorin's cock entering him, and some of his hardness is lost, because even though the dwarf king is well lubed and Bilbo is well prepared, it is still somewhat painful due to the kings disproportionately large dick.

A moan escapes his lips at the thought of Thorin's cock, and he receives another slap to his arse in punishment, though the pain is soothed by a rough, calloused hand wrapping around the base of his fully hard prick.

"Move. Please" Bilbo begs, and even though he knows he's going to get another spank –he's not disappointed- if Thorin didn't move soon, he was going to kill the dwarf king.

Apparently, Thorin was also tired of his teasing and he sets up a brutal pace grabbing Bilbo's hips hard enough to bruise and tilting his hips slightly to hit that spot deep inside Bilbo that causes stars to dance behind the hobbits eyes and his cock to leak.

When Thorin's hand starts pumping Bilbo in time with his thrusts, the poor hobbit loses all ability to think or even speak, the tightness in his abdomen is growing but he refuses to cum, not until Thorin gives him permission. His lip is bloody from where he's bitten it so hard and for every whimper that escapes his lips he receives another slap to his burning rear.

"Scream my name, little hobbit. I want to hear your release" Thorin grits out and Bilbo near screams with relief at being allowed to speak

"Please, harder, I need you" he begs and Thorin's pace and power increase to the point that the desk is creaking and Thorin's grunts as he buries himself inside his lover again and again. Bilbo's panting and pleading intermingled with the kings own impassioned noises.

It takes a minute or so for Bilbo to cum after he's granted to talk and he screams as his cock spasms erratically, shooting thick streams of spunk. The resulting clenching and shuddering of his body causes Thorin's own orgasm and he comes inside his burglar with a long, drawn out moan.

It takes several minutes for them to come down from their post-orgasmic high, and as Thorin slips out of Bilbo, fully spent he drags the hobbit to the floor with him, wrapping them both in his cloak.

"Marry me?" Thorin asks, and the dominating control he exhibited just minutes before is lost to his insecurities.

Bilbo's heart is near bursting from his chest and he stretches his neck to catch Thorin's lips in a soft, warm kiss that conveys his answer far better than his sex addled brain could ever do.

When they break away, Thorin's eyes are alight with joy, and the smallest of smiles grace full pink lips and he asks cheekily

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

Hours later, when Fili and Kili go to find their uncle, their eyes are once again assaulted by the sight of their uncle and their burglar fucking like rabbits, this time, against a wall and as they run from the archives, Kili can't help but marvel at the strength it must take for Bilbo to pin his uncle against the wall in such a manner.


End file.
